A Match Made in 55
by spiderduck1985
Summary: This story is an AU story where Marty was not the time travelling future son of George and Lorraine Baines McFly, but an actual 1955 teen named Martin "Marty" Klein. Marty/Lorraine Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

It was November 5th, 1955, 6:45 am. Martin "Marty" Klein is sleeping in his bed. Marty and his wealthy parents had just moved into their new mansion in Hill Valley from San Diego just a few days ago. However, Marty's parents were not home. One of his Father's college friends, who lived in Chicago, had died the day they moved into their new house, so because of that, His parents left the night before on a plane to Chicago to go to his funeral, which is scheduled for Sunday Afternoon. Marty's alarm clock rings. Marty wakes up and gets out of his bed. He is wearing pajamas. He turns the alarm clock off. He goes into the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. He finds a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He grabs a plate, grabs a couple of cookies out of the bag, puts the cookies on the plate, and goes over to the kitchen table and eats them. After eating his cookies, he gets a glass of water and drinks it. After drinking his water, he puts his plate and glass in the dishwasher. After putting his dishes away, he walks over to the hall closet and grabs a couple towels, one big towel, and one smaller towel for drying his hair. After grabbing the towel, he goes back to his bedroom and goes inside his bedroom bathroom. Once inside there, he closes the door, puts the towel on the bar in the bath room, takes off all of his clothes, and gets into the shower. During his shower, he washes his hair with shampoo, and after washing his hair with shampoo, he washes his body with a bar of soap. After finishing his shower, he turns the water off, opens up the shower curtains so he can grab his towel. Once he grabs his towel, he wraps the towel around his waist. Once he wraps the towel around his waist, he gets out of the shower, and brushes his teeth. After he finishes brushing his teeth, he rinses his mouth and spits in the sink. After rinsing his mouth, he grabs his deodorant and puts his deodorant on. After he is done putting his deodorant on, he grabs the smaller towel around his head and opens the door and goes into his bedroom and looks under his bed and picks up the copy of the July 1955 issue of Swank Magazine that he has been hiding under his bed. He gets on his bed. He sets the magazine down on his bed. He spends the next few minutes drying his hair with his head towel. After his hair is dry, he takes the head towel off of his head and throws it onto the floor. After throwing the head towel onto the floor, he opens up the magazine and turns the page to the centerfold, and he begins masturbating.

**10 minutes later.**

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Moaned Marty in pleasure as he ejaculated. Marty stops masturbating. Marty gets up from his bed, takes towel of his waist and puts it on his bed, walks over to his drawer, opens it, and grabs a pair of underwear and puts it on. After putting his underwear on, he closes the drawer and walks over to his closet. He opens the closet door and grabs a shirt and a pair of pants. He puts on the shirt and the pair of pants. After putting his clothes on, he grabs a leather jacket out of the closet and puts it on. After putting on the jacket, he closes the closet door and goes back to his drawer. He opens the drawer back up and grabs a pair of socks. After grabbing the pair of socks, he puts them on. After putting his socks on, he closes the drawer and pick ups his shoes and walks over to his bed and sits on it and puts the shoes on. After putting the shoes on, he ties them. After tying his shoes, he grabs his pajamas and towels and takes them over to the laundry room and puts them in the laundry basket.

**Later that morning.**

Marty has been going on a walk throughout some neighborhoods in Hill Valley. While walking through this current neighborhood, he sees a kid on top of a tree branch with a pair of binoculars. He then sees that the kid on the tree branch is spying on a girl undressing. Marty is disgusted at what this perverted creep is doing.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE?" Yelled Marty at the peeping tom on the tree branch.

The peeping tom falls off of the tree branch and falls onto the road, where there is a car driving right behind him.

Marty may not have any respect for this perverted creep, but he is not going to stand on the sidewalk and watch some kid get killed by a car.

"HEY!" Yelled Marty at the kid. Marty runs over to the kid and pushes him out of the way the car, but "unfortunately" for Marty, the car hits him instead, knocking him down to the ground and hitting his head on the road, causing him to pass out. The man in the car puts his car in park and gets out of the car to check on Marty. The peeping tom kid gets up from the road and starts walking over to his bike.

"Hey, wait—" Said the man to the peeping tom kid. The kid keeps walking. "Wait a minute. Who are you?"

The peeping tom kid runs over to his bike, which is in front of the tree behind the sidewalk across the street. The kid grabs his bike and runs off.

"STELLA! ANOTHER ONE OF THESE DAMN KIDS JUMPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY CAR!" Yelled the man to his wife. "COME ON OUT HERE! HELP ME TAKE HIM IN THE HOUSE!"

**Almost 9 hours later.**

It is raining outside. Marty wakes up and sees that he is in a dark room.

"Mom? That you?" Asked Marty. Marty groans.

"There, there, now. Just relax." Replied a female voice.

The female in question puts a wet rag on Marty's forehead.

"You've been asleep for almost nine hours now." Commented the female voice.

"I had a horrible nightmare." Commented Marty. "I dreamed that I saw some pervert spying on some girl(Marty pulls the blankets up to his chest). It was terrible."

The female takes the wet rag off of Marty's forehead.

"Well, you're safe and sound now, right here in the good old bedroom of Lorraine Baines." Replied the female voice.

Marty opens his eyes.

"Bedroom of Lorraine Baines?" Asked a confused Marty.

Suddenly, the lamp turns on. Marty looks to his left and rises up, now sitting on the bed instead of lying down on it. Looking in front of him, he sees something that he did not expect to see, the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on, sitting on the bed in front of the one he's sitting on.

"Wait a minute, you aren't my mom." Said Marty.

"My name is Lorraine." Replied the female. The female takes off her coat, revealing her purple polka dot dress. "Lorraine Baines."

"You are so beautiful, You look great." Said Marty.

"Aww, thanks, Martin, You look great too." Replied Lorraine. "Except for that big bruise on your head."

Marty puts his hand on his head.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Asked Marty.

"It's written all over your underwear." Answered Lorraine.

Marty looks under the blankets, and sees that his pants are missing and that he is in his underwear.

"Ah!" Said a shocked Marty. He immediately covers himself back up with the blankets, hoping that Lorraine didn't see his erection.

"Where are my pants?" Asked Marty.

"Over there." Answered Lorraine, briefly pointing to her left. "On my hope chest."

"Why did you take them off?" Asked Marty.

"I wanted to know what your name was." Answered Lorraine.

"You couldn't wait to ask me when I woke up?" Asked Marty.

"I just really wanted to know your name. I'm sorry, Martin." Replied Lorraine.

"No, It's Okay." Replied Marty. "Oh, and please call me Marty."

"Oh, okay." Replied Lorraine. "Pleased to meet you Marty Klein."

Lorraine gets up from the bed she was sitting on and goes over to the bed that Marty is sitting on, sitting right next to Marty. Marty and Lorraine make eye contact.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked Lorraine.

"No, it's fine." Answered a smiling Marty.

"That's a big bruise you have there." Commented a smiling Lorraine. Lorraine touches Marty's forehead, and Marty smiles in response.

"Lorraine, are you up there?" Called out Lorraine's mother downstairs.

"Oh, my God! It's my mother!" Whispered an annoyed Lorraine. Lorraine gets off of the bed and runs over to her hope chest to grab Marty's pants.

"Quick! Put your pants back on!" Whispered Lorraine.

Lorraine throws Marty's pants back to him. He catches them. Lorraine leaves the bedroom and closes the door. Once Lorraine is gone, he puts his pants back on, and he also puts his shoes and leather jacket back on as well. After putting his pants, shoes, and leather jacket back on, he leaves Lorraine's bedroom to go down stairs.

_Author's Notes: Hi Everybody! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am a HUGE Back to the Future fan! It is one of my top five favorite films of all time and one thing I have always wondered is what would have happened if Marty in 1955 had not been a time traveler from 1985, but was actually a regular teen in 1955 who wasn't related to George and Lorraine? Another thing that inspired me to write this story is the fact that every Marty/Lorraine pairing story I could find were all these creepy and perverted incest stories. I decided to go a different route, which is writing a Marty/Lorraine pairing story that isn't a creepy incest fantasy, but an AU where Marty is a regular 1955 teenager instead of the time travelling future son of George and Lorraine McFly. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy the future chapters! Anyway, until next time, take care, and the next chapter will come out in the near future. Peace Out!_


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with the Baines family

** Chapter 2: Dinner with the Baines family**

Marty, Lorraine, and Stella have just finished walking down the stairs. Lorraine's father is adjusting their new TV.

"Sam, here's the young man you hit with your car out there." Said Stella.

Sam raises is head to look at Stella and takes the screwdriver out of his mouth.

"He's alright, thank god." Finished Stella.

Sam points his screwdriver at Marty and asks him "What were you doing in the middle of the street, a kid your age?"

Marty doesn't say anything. Stella is annoyed by Sam's question.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's in one of his moods." Stella tells Marty. Stella begins walking to the dinner table and looks at Sam.

"Sam, quit fiddling with that thing, come in here dinner." Said Stella.

Marty and Lorraine follow Stella to the dinner table.

"Now, let's see." Stella says to Marty. "You already know Lorraine, This is Milton(Stella walks over to Milton and takes his squirrel thing off of his head), This is Sally(Stella pats Sally on the head), That's Toby(Stella points to Toby), and over there in his play pen is little bitty Joey."

Marty looks at Joey for a brief moment.

Lorraine grabs her plate to get food and sets in on her side of the table.

"Well Marty, I hope you like meat loaf." Said Stella.

"I love meat loaf." Replied a smiling Marty.

Lorraine pulls the chair to the left of hers out from under the table and Marty sits down in it.

"Sit here, Marty." Requested a smiling Lorraine.

Stella begins to walk away from the table.

"Sam, stop fiddling with that thing and come in here and eat your dinner." Requested an irritated Stella.

Stella walks back over to her chair. Sam has now just finished adjusting the TV.

"Ho Ho Ho, look at it roll." Said Sam after getting the TV to work.

The whole family is excited about the new TV.

"Now we can watch Jackie Gleason While We Eat!" Announced Sam.

Sam goes over to his seat.

Lorraine's siblings and parents begin to eat.

"Our first television set, dad just picked it up today." Said Lorraine to Marty. "Do you have a Television?"

Marty looks into Lorraine's eyes.

"Yeah, My family's got two of them." Answered Marty.

"Wow!" Replied an impressed Milton. "You must be rich."

"My family is rich." Replied Marty.

Lorraine thinks to herself "Damn, he's both Handsome AND Rich! He's such a dream!"

"Oh, honey, he's teasing you. Nobody has two television sets." Said Stella to Milton.

Marty briefly smirks after Stella makes her comment. After his brief smirk, he turns his face around and looks at Sam.

"Umm, Mr. Baines, with regards to your question, what happened was I was going on a walk through the neighborhood, and I saw this kid up on the tree branch with a pair of binoculars, and he was spying on Lorraine." Said Marty.

Lorraine gasps.

"Oh my god, That was when I was undressing!" Said a shocked Lorraine.

Sam, Stella, and all of Lorraine's siblings(with the obvious exception of Joey) gasp at what they have just heard.

"Wait, you're telling me that kid was some pervert spying on my daughter?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." Answered Marty. "So, I yelled at him and asked him what he was doing up there, which caused the guy to fall off the tree branch and onto the road. I noticed that you were about to hit him, so I pushed him out of the way and I got hit instead."

"This is terrible. We have to do something about this." Replied Sam.

"Not right now, we're eating." Replied Stella.

"I didn't say right now. I'm talking about later." Replied Sam.

Stella puts her hand on her face and looks at Marty.

"You know, Marty, you look so familiar, do I know your mother?" Asked Stella.

"I don't think so. We just moved to Hill Valley the other day." Answered Marty.

"Oh, do you wanna give your parents a call?" Asked Stella. "I don't want them to worry about you."

"I can't because they're out of town." Answered Marty.

"Oh." Replied Stella.

After a brief moment of silence, Lorraine decides that she has a question for her mother.

"Mother, uh, with Marty's parents out of town, don't you think he ought to spend the night?" Asked Lorraine. "I mean after all, Dad almost killed him with the car."

Marty smiles, thinking about how this smoking hot babe wants him to spend the night at her house.

"That's true, Marty." Replied Stella. "I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility."

"I would love too." Replied Marty.

"And he can sleep in my room." Commented Lorraine.

Lorraine puts her left hand on Marty's right leg and squeezes it. Marty smiles when Lorraine does this, thinking about how Lorraine just admitted to him that she's attracted to him and would be totally willing to sleep with him if given the chance.

"NO, That is out of the question!" Replied Sam.

"Oh, please, Sam, Marty's not going to hurt her." Replied Stella.

"I'm not worried about him hurting her, I'm worried about him screwing her!" Replied Sam.

"Sam, Language!" Replied Stella.

"Well, I'm just saying, that if he wants to spend the night, he should sleep on the couch in the living room." Replied Sam.

"But that will be so uncomfortable." Replied Stella.

"Yeah, and there's two beds in my room. My room is the perfect room for Marty." Commented Lorraine.

Lorraine squeezes Marty right leg again.

"Umm, sir, I'm not interested in doing anything sexual with your daughter." Said Marty. "I mean, I don't even have any protection with me, do you really think that I'm to do anything inappropriate with a girl that I've never met before when I don't even have any protection?"

Stella and Lorraine look at Sam for a moment. Sam thinks about what Marty just said.

"Alright." Said Sam after shrugging for a second. "You can sleep in Lorraine's room, but If I hear any humpty dumpty going on in there, you'll be kicked out!"

"Deal!" Replied a smiling Marty.

Lorraine smiles as well.

The Baines Family resumes their dinner.

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if some of this isn't very detailed, I'm not really the best at describing stuff, so please forgive me! Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, take care!_


End file.
